Fairy Tail: Battle of Slayers
by VoltStriker
Summary: It's the year X798 and a lot has changed. Meet Kai Fallen a new wizard who joins a new guild called Celestial Light. Join him and his friends as they go on many adventures. A lot of OC involved. Arc: Phoenix Orb Arc.
1. A New Mage!

**A/N: So I been having this idea stuck in my head so much, I decided to write it... never thought I would get back into writing these things. So I am a bit bad at beginning a story, due to me being gone for so long, so please bear with me here. P.S. The first chapter might suck. I am accepting OC as the story goes on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: A New Mage<span>**

Year X788 in the Kingdom of Fiore, that day... was the day when the town known as Hana, was found in ruins. The town was known for it's enormous amount of flowers that bloom only once a year and it's kindness that people shared. It was located near the mountains, as well as surrounded by an enormous acre of land. It was a great place for travelers to rest. But now, that was all gone. Debris from some of the houses were scattered and some of the remaining houses were barely standing and a flame. Dust fell from the sky, smoke was rising. The flowers around the town were black and dull, as well as the some of the trees that surrounded the town. Nothing was left; the land, the town, the people that lived in it, gone.

In the middle of the town, lies a small boy lying on the ground, passed out. He was only eight years old. He had short brown hair that went over his closed eyes. The clothes that he was wearing were all dirty and somewhat torn, he didn't have any shoes. As the flames in the town continued, the boy started to stir. His eyes opened to reveal a brown color. The boy was a bit weak, but he forced himself onto his feet. As he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. The boy grabbed his arm as he groaned in pain. His eyes then went wide when he saw the wreckage of what was left of his town. No words could describe what he was seeing.

The boy started to walk through the ruins of the town. Hoping to find his parents, or anyone for that matter. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel something heavy in his chest. He didn't understand what it was. A second later, a tear fell from his eyes and landed on the ground. He started to wonder what happened to his town. But, couldn't remember anything...

"Mother... father..." He said with worry in his voice. But all he heard was the raging fire and the calming sound of the wind.

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes shot open, his breath was hard and fast as his heart was racing. He was starring up at the blue sky, was that a dream he thought, he shook his head, it was more of a nightmare. The boy was that lying on a soft patch of grass, with a tree covering him from the sun.<p>

It was June 3rd, year X798, ten years since that day. The boy's name was Kai Fallen and he had grown a lot. He was now eighteen, he still had his brown hair that covered his brown eyes a bit. He now wore a blue shirt with a small black jacket, black pants, and white shoes. As well as a silver necklace that was around his neck. The necklace had a star attach to it, the star was actually half of a whole. His father gave the necklace to him.

"Has it been ten years?" He asked himself as he continued to stare up at the calming blue sky. A smile went across his face as he got up from the ground. The area was actually pretty peaceful, the calming wind blew by, beautiful flowers were around the area, as well as a few trees. Also a town that was a few miles away could be seen. Kai stretched his body, after he was done, he grabbed his brown bag that he had placed his head on and put it over his shoulders. "Time to get moving." He then started to walk.

In the small town known as Rosewood, people wondered the quiet streets. Rosewood is well known for it's furniture and musical instruments that were sold in the town, as well as it's performance hall. As the large crowd of people walked around, we find a young girl with long dark brown hair that stopped at her hips and brown eyes. This girl looked to be about seventeen. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black undershirt, black shorts, white shoes. She also had a silver bracelet on her left wrist.

The girl was looking around the marketplace, only seeing the citizens of the town. She then kept on walking with the crowd.

In another part of town, Kai had just gotten in town. He was amazed on how the town looked, the houses were made out of different types of wood and there were a lot of trees in the area. He saw many people walking around, a few kids were playing with a ball. The brunette decided to head to the marketplace, to see if there was anything useful. As he made his way to the marketplace, he stopped. He then looked around with caution. When he saw nothing suspicious, he kept walking, thinking that it was his imagination.

The marketplace was just around the corner and it wasn't a long distance from where the entrance to the town is. Kai then took a right turn, but he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you going." A girl said. Kai then looked at the girl. She had dark brown hair and she reached to about Kai's neck.

"Sorry." Kai said. But the girl ignored him and walked past him. Kai was about to say something, but he just let it go and kept walking. A few seconds later he arrived at the marketplace. There was a lot of shops then he thought there would be. He happen to picked up a few things that aren't so useful, like a bag of dust that he was told it would bring luck. He also bought a compass, but didn't know it was broken.

As he was searching for more stuff, something caught his eye. He walked up to the booth and saw that it was a small dagger with a words on it. The booth owner noticed him and saw that he was looking at the dagger.

"You wish to buy this?" The man behind the booth said. Kai looked at him and then back at the dagger.

"How much?" He asked.

"About 720,000 Jewels." The man said. Kai's mouth dropped, he didn't have the money for that. Kai was about to say something, but then a loud explosion was heard. Kai looked away from the man and saw smoke rising from somewhere in the town. He then ran toward it, the man behind the booth tried to stop him. "Wait aren't you going to buy the dagger?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is a short chapter in my opinion, but in the next chapter it will defiantly be longer, only because I write my chapters long. Promise that. Like I said I am a bit bad at starting a story, but trust me it will get better and I know there wasn't enough talking, but come on i'm trying. Also I am accepting OC in the next chapter. Only because the next chapter will be explaining a lot of things with guilds or what not. P.S. I do accept tips on how to make this better, its greatly appreciated. So I will see you all next time, bye.<strong>


	2. Heaven to Oblivion!

**A/N: Welcome back to Battle of Slayers. So this chapter might not be good, but somewhat good or something... and the fighting in this story might be bad, but whatever. Not much else to say, but I will be accepting OC by the end of this chapter, even though I got OC in the first chapter. Didn't expect to get some, but thank you guys who sent in the OC. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Heaven to Oblivion<strong>

The explosion was heard throughout the town, smoke from where the explosion was at raised from behind a few houses. People around the town looked toward the gray smoke, wondering what had happened. A few of the towns people went toward the smoke to investigate it. In the group of the few people, Kai was on his way as well. He ran passed a few people that were talking among once another, Kai couldn't make out what they were saying due to them talking quietly. But he did manage to hear a man say that the explosion came from the town's most famous magic shop, Great Magica, it was a shop that said to have magic that the other stores don't have.

It took about ten minutes to get to Great Magica. The building had dark green walls with a white roof. In the front of the building there were three guys. The first one had a Black jacket with jeans. He had black hair that covered his red eyes. The second guy had a white jacket with black pants, he had long brown hair that stopped at his shoulders and blue eyes. He was also carrying a two bag. The last guy had a orange shirt with black pants, he had brown hair as well, but his was short, as well as black eyes.

The guy in the black jacket was holding a small girl with short red hair and holding a dagger near her little neck.

"Nobody move, or the girl dies." The man holding the girl said. The girl was struggling to get out of the guys grip, but couldn't break free. Nobody moved, none of them dared to move. Kai, who was watching from a distance, decided to see how this will play out. The brunette was watching the three guys. The man in the black jacket then said, "Now, if you know what's good for you, give us all your cash." As he said that the people just stared at him. The man was about to say something else but then.

"Stop Now!" A girl's voice was heard. People looked around to see who said that, then a girl with brown hair emerged from the crowd as people stared at her. Kai's eyes went wide with a little shock. That was the girl he bumped into while he was in the market.

The girl stopped right in front of the three guys. She gripped her fist, as anger filled her eyes. The guys watched her for a few seconds and then laughed.

"What's a little girl suppose to do, give us flower." The man in the orange said as they laughed. The girl stood there, like she was waiting for something. After the guy in the black jacket stopped laughing he looked at the two other guys.

"Get her!" He said as the the guys in orange and white walked toward her. The girl didn't move and just looked at them with a blank look. The one in orange then put his hand out and then a weird purple circle with a dark star and weird patterns appeared.

"Death Wave." He called out as a purple-black beam shot out of the magic circle and went straight for the girl. As the beam got closer and was about to land, the girl then summoned her own magic circle, but this time is was a glowing yellow color.

"Heaven's Beam!" She called out as a beam shot out just like the guys Death Wave attack, but this time is was a bit bigger and it was a yellow and white color. Both attacks then collided and then exploded. Both attacks vanished.

Kai who was watching the battle eyes went wide with amazement. He then thought, "_That girl can use magic? But... what type of magic is that?"  
><em>

The girl then smirked. The guy in orange then stepped back. The people in the crowd whispered to one another.

"Shit, my attack didn't work." The one in orange said. He then turned his head and faced the guy in black, but he said just watched. The orange one then raised his left hand and then used the same attack again. The girl then used her Heaven's Beam again, but this time instead of the attack going straight, it curved to the right and then went straight toward the girl. The girls eyes went wide with shock, she canceled her attack and tried to dodge, but the attack already strike her. The brunette haired girl then went flying back and landed hard on the ground. She tried to get up, but the guy in the white jacket came out from behind her and slammed her back down on the ground with his fist. The girl then groaned in pain.

"Aw, what's the matter little girl, can't get back up." The guy in orange said. The girl with brown haired looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Screw you." She growled. The orange shirt guy then looked at the guy in white and then nodded. The guy in white lifted his hand in the air and was about to hit her again. The girl closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But a second later she heard the people gasp. She opened her eyes to see a the brunette haired boy. The guy in white was shocked to see Kai. Kai then grinned.

"You know... didn't anyone teach you not to hit girls?" Kai said while he still had a grin on his face. The was about to react by hitting Kai, but the brunette haired boy put his other hand below the white guys chest and said, "Oblivion Strike."

As he said that a dark blue circle appeared on the guy in white's chest. The circle had a strange pattern and then a beam shot out of it like an arrow. The guy then fell back and landed on the ground. He then laid motionless. The girls eyes stared at the guy wondering if he was dead.

"Don't worry he's not dead." Kai said. He then turned around to face the guy in orange. The guy was about to do something, but he felt something behind him. He turned around and saw Kai, but then went he fell to the ground. After that, Kai walked up to the guy with the black jacket, with a mad look. The guy in the black jacket released the girl in shock. The girl ran away to the crowd of people.

"Who... who are you." The guy in the black jacket said. But Kai punched him and he fell to the ground. After all three were defeated, the crowd then cheered. Kai walked up to the brown haired girl and helped her up. After then girl was on her feet, she then looked at Kai.

"I had that you know!" She said. Kai was shocked as a few sweat drops appeared on his head.

"Your welcome... I guess."

A few people went toward Kai and the girl, they thanked them. They all asked questions like: who are you, are you in a guild, etc. The girl then walked faced Kai and raised her hand toward him.

"Thanks, I guess... my name is Yuki... Yuki Sakura, and you?" Yuki said, Kai was a bit shocked, it looks like her personality has changed. He then took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Kai Fallen." He responded. Yuki smiled a bit.

"Hey are you in a guild?"

"No" Kai said. "Why are you here anyway, beside from seeing the smoke."

"I took a job here. But then I saw the smoke and here we are." She said. She then examined Kai.

"Wait, you took a job. Does that mean..." Kai was about to finish but was stopped by the brunette haired girl.

"Yup I'm in a guild. It's called Celestial Light."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, not that good at writing fighting scenes, but I think it was good. Chapter may not be good, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. So anyway, I am now accepting OC, I have already recived two last chapter, even though I wanted them this chapter, but it don't matter *Laughs*. So here is the list I need.<strong>

**_Name (Last is optional, but recommended):_**

**_Age:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Guild (I will need members for Celestial Light, but you don't have to.):_**

**_Guild Rank (Only accepting five S-Class if Celestial Light, but it can be for different guilds.)_**

**_Magic (Name the Magic Name, you can make it up if you want.)_**

**_Spells (Make sure you include the spells he can use.)_**

**_Equipment/Weapons (Optional)_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Normal/Everyday Clothes:_**

**_Formal Clothes:_**

**_Swimwear (Optional)_**

**_Bed Clothes (Optional):_**

**_Personality: _**

**_History (Optional, but recommended)_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Guild Mark Location and Color:_**

**_Fears/Weakness:_**

**_Sexual Orientation:_**

**_Anything Else I should Know:_**

**So be creative and I will see you all next chapter.**


	3. Welcome to Celestial Light!

**A/N: Back to Battle of Slayers guys. Last chapter was good. Enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Welcome to Celestial Light<strong>

On the outside of the town Rosewood, we find Kai and Yuki walking on a quiet path. They had left the town not so long ago and they were now heading to Yuki's guild, Celestial Light. They were about a mile away from the city and were now in a large forest. The two had been quiet for most of the time, but then Kai broke the silents between them.

"So this guild." Kai began. Yuki turned her head a bit to face Kai. "How come I never heard about it?" The brunette was really curious about the guild. He had not heard of this guild, it was not even mentioned by people, in the news, or any other things. Nothing was known about it.

"Well to begin, our guild, as you know, its not mentioned a lot. That's because the guild started a year ago and we haven't gotten any job request lately" Yuki responded. She then raised her head toward the sky, staring the clouds that passed by slowly. "and we just recently got approved to be a legal guild."Kai kind of knew about the steps required to become a legal guild. He knew that guilds who wanted to become a guild had to send a letter of some sorts to the Magic Council and then later they will either accept it, or deny it.

"So, are the wizards there strong?" He asked.

"They are, but the strongest are the S-Class Wizards."

"Oh, yeah one more question." Kai said as Yuki looked away from the sky to look at Kai with a curious look. "It's that magic you were using. I've never seen it before, is it rare or something?" Yuki then smiled.

"I use Heaven's Light Magic, it's kind of like light magic, but it's a bit stronger and I can use it many different ways." She said. She then put her hands behind her back. "and it's actually common magic, my mother was able to use this magic." She then closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. "By the way, what magic do you use?"

"Me well, I use Oblivion Magic." He said. Yuki's eyes then went wide with shock. Kai wondered if it was something he said.

"Oblivion Magic you say?" She asked. The boy nodded. "Isn't that magic lost and rare?" The boy then shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes had past, the two brunettes had talked every once in a while. Kai didn't know how long it has been since they left Rosewood, but he can tell that it was midday. His feet began to ache. He started to wonder how Yuki walked all the way to town on foot. After he was about to give up, he sighed. The brunette haired girl looked at him.<p>

"How much longer to the guild." He complained as his tired feet began to ache with pain. He then dropped to the ground. Yuki smiled and then bent down to his side.

"Were already here." She said. As she said that Kai then looked up to see a very large building. Its walls were made out of wood and stone and the many roofs of the building were green. There was also a banner in the middle of the building, it was a symbol. The symbol looked nice, it had a star in the middle with three triangles surrounding it. As Kai saw the building a thought went through his mind, how did he not see this giant building.

"This is the guild." She said. They then walked up to the building and Yuki opened the large wooden doors. Once it was open they walked in. Kai eyes widen with amazement, the guild looked amazing. There was a lot of people, some were at a few tables talking to one another, a few were looking at a wooden board with paper on it. Kai guessed it was a request board or something. He also saw a bar that was next to the board, their was a women behind it. The girl behind the bar looked over to see Kai and Yuki, she smiled.

"Glad to see you back, Yuki and who is this?" She said. The girl seemed nice, she had light brown hair that stopped below her hips and a single strand of hair went in front of her left eye. She wore a light blue shirt with a small black skirt. She looked to be about eighteen.

"Oh yeah Aki, this is Kai. He is going to join us. Kai this is Aki, she runs the bar here." Yuki said as they walked over to the bar. Kai then looked at Aki and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He said as Aki kept smiling. Kai then turned his attention to Yuki. "So who runs this guild anyway?"

"Oh you mean Master Fauna." The brunette haired girl said while leaning on the bar's table. "You need to talk to her if you wish to join." The brunette haired boy was about to ask another question, but he felt something behind him. He turned around and saw a guy. The guy had black hair that stopped at his shoulder and had hair that covered the side of his face. The guy had silver shirt with black pants with white shoes. The guy seemed to have a little smirk on his face.

"Hey, names Haru, you must be new." He said. Kai greeted him like he did with Aki.

"So how was your job Yuki?" The bartender said, wiping a glass cup. Yuki's head went down a bit.

"I... don't want to talk about it." She said. Haru and Aki were going to bug her about it, but then the front door to the guild opened. Everyone in the guild turned to see who entered. The person walked in, it was a women who looked to be about twenty-eight. The women had on a red blouse with blue pants. She had black hair that went down her back. At the tip of her hair was a small pony tail. A few strands of hair covered her blue eyes.

Kai was about to ask who that person was, but then everyone said, "Welcome back master."

"I'm back everyone." She called out in a cheerful manner. She then made her way to the bar. She smiled at Yuki, Haru, and Aki. Then she looked at Kai. "You must be new? My name is Fauna and I'm Celestial Light's master." She then smiled at Kai.

"Miss Fauna, Kai wants to join the guild." Yuki said. Fauna's eyes then shined. She then looked at Aki and nodded. The bartender went below the counter of the bar and pulled out a small object.

"Where would you like your mark?" She said. Kai thought about it really quick. He then said he wanted it on his left arm. Aki placed the object on his arm and then something landed on it. When she pulled it up the guilds symbol was on it. "There your now officially a member, welcome to the guild Kai."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was another hard chapter to write. So I have only introduced four members of Celestial Light (Yuki, Haru, Aki, and the master Fauna.) I am planning to introduce more characters in the next chapter. Just to let you guys know, I don't know if I will get to all of the members but some of them and also I will be accepting OC at any time. You are allowed to have as many as you want and they don't have to be a guild member, they can either be a Ruin Knight, Magic Council (Which I need), or ETC. So I wonder what might happen next. See yeah then.<strong>


	4. More Members!

**A/N: New chapter of Battle of Slayer. YAY *Cheering*. So first off, thanks you guys who send in the OC that will be in this chapter. As for the rest of the OC they will be introduced in the story later. Just to clear that up. Second is that I took some time to sit down to plan the second arc for this story (since chapters 1-? is in the Beginning Arc) and I have figured out what it will be, but will have to wait. Third is that some parts of this story will eventually be explained in the story at a later chapter. Lastly I want to thank you guys for sending in OC, Review, Following the story, and all that other stuff. Thanks for the support. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: More Members<strong>

Kai looked at his guild mark in amazement. He admired the symbol and the dark blue color it had. He thanked Master Fauna. The guild master then walked away, up a staircase leading to the second floor, and then entered a room, which I guess it was her office or some sort. Kai then looked at Yuki and smiled, she smiled back. Kai then looked at the rest of the guild from the bar. He liked how the place looked. It felt like... like he was home. He laughed to himself at the feeling. He then turned to Yuki.

"Care to give me a tour." He said. Yuki smiled and then nodded. They got up from their seats and walked away from the bar. Yuki then told him that this was the main area in the guild.

"This is where you can hang out with people in the guild, drink or eat at the bar, or even accepting jobs at the request board." She explained and then walked over to a board that was near the bar. She then pointed at the almost blank board. "This is the request board. You will be able to accept jobs from people who need a wizards help and then if you complete the job, you will get reward money and maybe even special items, but since we got accepted to be a legal guild, there won't be that many jobs.

Kai then looked at the board. She was right, there were hardly anything up there, only about seven pieces of paper on it. Kai then noticed a guy looking at a piece of paper. His height looked to be about 6' ft, he was indefinably taller then Kai. He had brown messy, spiked colored hair and energetic blue eyes. He had tanned skin and he looked to have an athletic build. He had a black jacket that was trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern, which was open to reveal a red v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans that was held up by a black belt. Kai noticed he also had a silver chain that was attached to one of the belt loops on the right side. He also had black laced boots. He looked to have a relaxed and calm look on his face.

"Who's he?" Kai asked, Yuki then saw the guy.

"Oh, his name is Christian Beckham, he joined the guild a few months ago. I'm not so sure on what magic he uses, but what I hear he uses some sort of Fire Magic." Yuki said. The guy at the board then turned and smiled at Yuki, he walked over to Yuki.

"Well hello there Yuki." He said in a somewhat flirtatious manner. Yuki had a sweat drop appear on her head.

"Hello Christian, this is our newest member, Kai." She said. Christian then stuck his hand out in front of Kai. Kai took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." The brunette haired boy said. Christian nodded and then went back to the board, looking at the jobs again. Yuki then dragged Kai to a different part of the guild. They were in front of a door, she opened it to reveal a large room. Once they walked in, Kai saw a lot a books on every wall of the room.

"This is the guild's library, it contains a lot of information about magic, magic tools, lacrima, and many others. It also keeps our records." She said as they walked down a a flight of stairs. When they reached the bottom, there was a table in the middle of the room. There was three people at it. Kai guessed they were more guild members. It was a male and two females.

The male had long silver hair that was in a pony tail that stopped at his waist, he looked to be about 6'1 and seemed to have a chisel face. He was muscular. He wore black jeans with a tank top and it was covered by a black hoodie. He also wore black boots. The first girl looked cute, she had short blue hair that had was a bit messy in the back and blue eyes. She wore a black school shirt with a red shirt under it. She also had a black shirt with black shoes. She looked to have had a happy expression on her face. She also had a small bust. The second girl looked cute too, she had black hair that was long and covered her green emerald eyes. She wore a raven coat that covered her black shirt and she had black jeans. She also had white shoes. The second girl looked like she had a shy personality.

They all looked at Yuki and Kai. They got up and walked over.

"Hey Yuki, is this guy new?" The boy asked. Yuki nodded. The boy smiled. "I'm Brody... Brody Fizen, I use Living Earth Magic."

"I'm Luna Tsuki." The girl with blue hair said happily. The girl with the raven coat looked down at the ground.

"My name is Shizuka Hikaru." She said quietly. Kai then greeted them the same way he did with Christian. Yuki then looked at a stone statue

"Kai, see that statue over there... the stone one I mean, Brody was the one who made it. His magic isn't just for designing, he likes to help out around the guild. Luna over there uses Moon Magic, her attacks are stronger when the moon is out. And our quiet beauty here uses magic called Wing Magic. Which is a supporting magic." Yuki explained. Kai started to understand, he couldn't help but smile a bit, he would have to challenge some of these members sometime.

After they left the room, they went back to the bar. Yuki then said that she would have to show him the rest of the guild later. Kai then started to get bored. He sighed. Aki then noticed and went up to him.

"Why don't you take a job." Aki said behind the bar. Kai then got up from his seat.

"Good idea, I get jobs from the request board right?" He asked, Aki then nodded, but then.

"Wait, I already got you a job." Aki said taking out a piece of paper. She then placed it on the bar counter. Kai accepted the job. He got up from his seat and then headed out the door. But then.

"Wait for me." He heard Yuki's voice call out. Kai turned around and saw Yuki with a bag over her shoulder. Kai was a bit puzzled. "I'm coming with you, since this is your first job and all." The brunette haired boy smiled and then nodded. They both then headed out on their way to the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the first job has been taken and now we see what will happen in the next chapter. So as you notice I did add two or so OC in this chapter and not every OC I got will be introduce in this chapter, but it later chapters. These were the characters that were in this chapter that were in the guild and who created them:<strong>

**Kai Fallen- Me  
>Yuki Sakura- Me<br>Haru Kidoshi- Me  
><strong>**Christian Beckham- ThePrinceOfLight  
><strong>**Brody Fizen- Origm2012  
>Luna Tsuki- Me<br>Shizuka Hikaru- Me  
>Aki- Me<br>Master Fauna-Me**

**So thank ThePrinceOfLight and Origm2012 for awesome OC. So I will see you next chapter.**


	5. First Job!

**A/N: New Chapter guys, now real quick, I know I didn't get to every OC, but they will eventually come in. Probably next chapter, but this is a long chapter. Enjoy. P.S. had to do a little editing because I over used then. But now it is fixed.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The First Job<strong>

Kai and Yuki had left Celestial Light and began to make their way to a their jobs client. An hour has gone by and they were in a peaceful forest. The leaves rustled in a calm motion as the wind blew by. Birds were chirping their happy tunes. Kai sighed heavily. "God, how long until this we arrive." He said. He looked at Yuki, wondering why she was not tired.

"Still got awhile and stop complaining" She said harshly. "Your the one who didn't want to ride the train to the town." It was true, Kai didn't like trains, wagons, etc, because he was afraid that they would be stopped by criminals, bandits, and thieves, as he told Yuki before they left. Kai then sighed, should of just got on.

Ten minutes have passed and they had finally arrived at the town where their client lived. The town was known as Himawari. Not much is known about Himawari, except for the giant mountain behind the town and the sunflowers that grow in front of it. The buildings in the town were all made out of stone walls and a wooden roof. There weren't many houses in the town, so Kai assumed that it was a small village, they did manage to see a shrine out in the distance. As they walked around the town they're were few people walking around. The town looked seemed a bit gloomy.

They arrived at the clients house. Yuki raised her hand and knocked on the door. They waited ten seconds and knocked again. After waiting another ten seconds the door opened to reveal a man. The man looked to be about in his thirties, he had dark short brown hair. He had long sideburns that stopped at his jaw. He wore a brown leather shirt with black strips on the edges and two buttons on the collar, as well as black pants and leather shoes. The man looked sad.

"Are you from the guild Celestial Light?" The man asked in a deep voice. Kai and Yuki nodded. The man then opened the door all the way. "Please come in." They did, as soon as they entered, the man closed the door quickly. He walked toward a window. "Please sit down." The duo then sat down on a nearby couch. The older man sighed and turned to face them.

"As you may know, my daughter has been kidnapped by a couple of bandits, it happened two days ago, while she was shopping for things. But then, three hours had passed and she didn't come back." The man said as a tear ran down his face. "After another hour or so, I heard a knock on coming from the door. I went to open it, but I didn't see anyone. Except for this note that I found on the door that was being held by a dagger." He tossed a crumbled piece of paper toward Kai. Kai opened the crumbled letter and read it. The note said "_We have your daughter, she's safe, but not for long. Bring us 1,000,000 jewels in three days. If you don't she dies, bring the money if front of the towns shrine._" Kai felt his anger rise. He showed his teeth, Yuki looked at him, wondering what was going on with him.

"As you see... I don't have the money and I'm afraid that they will kill her today." He said with depression in his voice. He then bowed. "Please you must save her." Tears ran down his face. Kai stood up with his head down and walked toward the guy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry" Kai began with anger in his voice. "Will get her back, I promise." The man smiled, he closed his eyes and then whispered a thank you. The brunette haired boy turned to Yuki. "Let's go." Yuki nodded. They left the house and made their way to the shrine.

It took them five minutes to get to the towns shrine, they hid behind a few bushes that were in the area. They stuck their heads out and saw about two people in front of the shrine. It was a man and a young girl that looked to be sixteen. The man wore a red shirt with a long black jacket over it, he wore jeans and had a dagger on his left. The young girl looked to be depressed. She had light brown hair that stopped below her shoulders, her hair was messy in the front. She wore a blue dress with a white shirt over it.

The man held the girls arm with a strong grip. The man seemed to be waiting for the guy. Kai then turned to Yuki, she turned to Kai and they both nodded. They ran out of the bushes and went straight for the man. The man turned as saw them. They stopped in front of the man.

"Let her go." Kai said with a serious look on his face. The man took a step back and pulled out the dagger that was on his left. He held it tightly toward the girls neck. He then smiled.

"I knew the old man would send a guild to fight me, good thing I came prepared. Get them men." As the guy in the red shirt said that, twelve other guys popped out of nowhere and surrounded them. Kai and Yuki then backed up and were back to back. The guy laughed. "Now do as I say or die." Kai smirked.

Kai went straight for a thug on his left. The thug had a mace in his hand. The thug swung the mace toward Kai, he quickly dodged it and put his hand below the guys chest.

"Oblivion Strike." He said as a small beam shot out of his hand and went right through the guys body. The guy fell down to the ground with a hard thump. Another thug came behind him Kai dodged him and then swung his fist at the guys face, the thug dodged and tried to throw a punch at Kai. Both of them dodged one another attacks. Neither of them was giving up. Yuki on the other hand was facing two guys of her own. One of them held two swords, the other was bar and unarmed. The guy with the swords charged at Yuki swinging the blades as fast as he could. Yuki dodged them one by one she then backed up a few feet and then raised her hand toward the sky. A large magic circle appeared above her. The two guys watched her, the guy with the swords then charged at Yuki again.

"Rain of the Heavens." She said as large yellow beams came crashing down from the large magic circle. The guy with the swords dodged two of the yellow beams, but the third beam strike the guys back, he then fell down to the strong attack.

More beams of light crashed down from the sky and went straight toward the other guy. The guy spread his arms and then a large blue barrier like sphere appeared. The attacks collided with the barrier, but they were deflected and crashed to different parts of the plains. Yuki then cursed. "Shit, this guy uses Barrier Magic, not many people use it." She said as she charged toward the guy. Yuki knew about the barriers magic, that magic only works if the enemy was attacked from the outside, but since magic can't go through the barrier, people can. She went inside the guys barrier. She jumped a bit and then kicked the guy in the head as hard as she can. The guy went crashing into a nearby tree.

"Two down, nine to go." She said as she headed toward another group of enemies.

On Kai's side, he was still fighting the guy in hand to hand combat. Neither of them took a brake. They kept colliding with their strength as they rapidly punched one another. Kai started to get a bit frustrated with this guy. He then took a couple steps back as he raised his hand, he held his arm up with his other hand.

"Time to take you down... Destruction of Oblivion." Kai said as a large beam shot of his hand. The beam was larger then a small tree, it had a dark blue color. The attack then went straight for the thug. The thug tried to block it, or even dodge it, but the attack was to fast to dodge. The thug was then surrounded in the attack. Then a bright light emerged from the attack. Once the attack was cleared the thug was down in a small crater. The ground where Kai was standing had pushed him back a few. Kai then fell to one knee. "Damn, I used to much magic power for that one." He said heavily. While he was down, two more thugs came after him.

Kai got back up onto his feet. He charged at the two guys. He dodged their attacks and punched them both with one hit. They both landed on the ground. Then went for the remaining six. Yuki was dealing with three of the guys. She then punched the ground. A yellow magic circle appeared below her fist. The enemies then charged at her.

"Heaven's Eruption." She said as pillars of light raised from the ground. The enemies that were charging at her got hit with the pillars and were blown high to the sky. They fell down and went unconscious from the impact. Kai on the other hand had defeated the other three. The duo walked over to the groups leader. The guy in the red shirt held the dagger real close to the girls neck. The guy seemed a bit scared.

"D-d-don't move, or I will s-slice this girls next." He said. Kai walked up to the guy with anger in his face. The guy struggled. "I will, don't think I won't." Kai continued to walk. He then was face to face with the guy. The guy who started to shiver in fear dropped the dagger. The dagger landed on the ground. The guy back away from Kai. Kai continued to walk toward him. The guy kept backing up until he was pinned to the shrines wall. Kai closed his eyes and turned around, then walked over to Yuki and the girl. The guy clasped and landed hard on the ground.

"You okay?" Kai asked Yuki and the girl. They both nodded. Kai smiled. "Well let's get back to your father, miss." The brunette haired boy walked past them, the girl followed. Yuki stared at Kai with a suspicious look.

"_Weird... it looked like Kai was a different person, but after he defeated that thug, he went back to his cheerful self._" She thought. she then catch up to Kai and the girl.

After a few minutes, they arrived back at their clients house. The man was waiting outside with a worried face. Kai then shouted out the man. The man saw Kai, Yuki and the girl. Tears started to run down the guys face as he saw the girl, his daughter. His daughter smiled as a few tears went down her face. Kai and Yuki stopped, the girl ran to her father. The man did the same. After they were near one another, the guy embraced his daughter in a hug. Kai couldn't help but smile. Yuki wiped away a tear from her eye. As they were hugging, Kai couldn't help but recall something. He remembered his father, he looked at the sky, hoping he was at peace.

"Thank you... thank you." The man said as he got up, he then took something out of his pocket and handed it to Kai. "Here, this is the reward money. 50,000 jewels, please accept it." As he said that Kai opened the pouch and took out 10,000 jewels. He stuffed it in his pocket and gave the 40,000 back to the man. The man was confused.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept it all. You need it more then we do." He said happily. The man was about to say something else, but Kai just shook his head. He and Yuki said good bye and left.

An hour has pasted and Kai and Yuki were almost back to the guild. Yuki looked at Kai.

"How come you didn't the whole reward money, why take only 10,000?" She asked. Kai smiled.

"Becuase... I figured they needed it more then we do." He responded. Yuki sighed and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the chapter. Longest one so far and I liked it. Well I hoped you enjoy, I will see you guys next time on Battle of Slayers.<strong>

**P.S. OC request are always open. Never will closed.**


	6. The S-Class Wizard Arrives!

**A/N: Another chapter guys, and I actually took some time to plan the next arc. Also something came up when I read the story myself. But I won't say. Too be honest I don't really like how I did this chapter, but anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The S-Class Wizard Arrives<strong>

It was late morning in Fiore, the sun began to rise from the horizon. Nature started to awaken, as the sky's orange began to fade into a light blue color. The suns rays shone through the window and landed on Kai's face. The brunette haired boy's eyes began to open slowly to see a small room. He got up from the bed that he was laying on, stretched and yawned. He was still tired, Kai guessed that the over amount of magic he used was still upon him. He got up and went toward the window, he lifted the blinds and opened the window, letting the morning breeze hit his face. Kai was wearing his bed clothes that he had packed in his bag, which was a plain white shirt with dark blue shorts.

Kai admired the sunrise for a few seconds and then turned around. He was in one of the guilds apartment rooms, the rooms were where the members of the guild would live, relax, or do whatever they want. But the bad part about having a room in the guild, was to share with three other members. The rooms were small. They came with two bunk beds, two dressers, and two desk. It was hell. He shared a room with Haru, who he had met yesterday, and also a man named Masao and a younger boy named Shun. Haru was on the bottom bunk, as Masao was on the top bunk. Kai was also on the bottom with Shun sleeping on the top.

Shun was twenty-one years old. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a nice guy who messed around with anyone. He currently wore a red shirt that was sleeveless and black shorts. He also had a small scar on his neck. Masao was twenty-nine years old, one year older then the master. He had black hair that covered his left eye a bit, a small goatee, and hazel eyes. His bed clothes consist of long gray sweatpants with no shirt.

The sun's light shone in the room making it clearer to see. Kai went over to a dresser on his side of the room, he took out his normal blue shirt and black pants. He changed out of his bed clothes and dressed into his daily clothes. He then reached under the bed too pull out his shoes. As he slid them on, Haru began to wake up. He sat up in bed and looked at Kai. He didn't say anything as Kai walked out of the room.

Kai entered the guilds hall. There wasn't many people there, most of them were eating, drinking, and chatting away. He then saw Yuki sitting at the bar, she was talking to Aki. He started to walk over to them.

"It was like he was a different person." Yuki said to Aki as she was eating. Aki was about to say something, but then noticed Kai walking over.

"Morning Kai." Aki said with a smile across her face. The brunette haired boy sat down next to Yuki. "Would you like something?" Kai shook his head. Yuki faced Kai.

"Hey Kai." She said. The boy looked at her with a curious look. "I've been thinking lately, would you like to form a team with me?"

"A team?" He responded with curiosity. The brunette girl slapped her head. Aki laughed.

"A team is when a two or more guild members work well together. They then form a team, the more members you have on a team, the stronger it is." She said. Kai then smiled a bit a nodded.

The morning rolled by slowly. The remaining members started to come out of their rooms that were on the third floor to the guild hall. It was quiet as always. Haru joined up with Kai and Yuki, they talked about stuff that they have heard. But then the guilds doors opened. Every stopped what they were doing to look at the entrance. It was a girl that looked to be about seventeen. She had curly long black hair that stopped at her hips with cerulean eyes. She wore a long violet cloak, with a black blouse and jeans.

"Who's that?" Kai asked.

"That's Liora, she is one of our S-Class wizards, she it the second strongest." Aki explained behind the bar, washing a glass. Liora walked through the guild hall. Many eyes watched her cross toward Master Fauna. The master smiled and welcomed her back. Liora then walked over to one of the many empty tables. She was then joined by three people. It was two girls and a guy.

The first girl looked cute, she had glowing white hair that went down her back. She had blue eyes. She wore a tan jacket with pink fur lining around it, black pants, and a bracelet. She also had a somewhat big bust.

The second girl had somewhat tanned skin and is a few inches over five and a half. She had bright green eyes and unkempt black hair that seems to explode form her head and trailed down her back. She looked quite attractive, with a lean, but somewhat muscular physique and moderate bust. The girl wore a bright green shirt with an over sized brown aviator's jacket that's scattered with a few patches that were messily done and don't very well match the jacket. She also wore a par of short red pants that were rolled up to her ankles. But what confused Kai was that she didn't wear any shoes or socks.

The guy looked to be 6 feet tall. He wore a black shirt with grey pants and a black cloak with fur lining the top, he had short white hair and grey eyes he also wore metal boots, the guy also had a scar running from his right cheek to his collarbone.

"And who are they?" Kai asked.

"The one with the jacket is Crystal Shimada, she uses some sort of Snow Magic, the one with messy black hair is Shobi Warrick, she uses magic called Royal Library, and finally the guy with the metal boots is Eno, he uses Material Magic." Aki said behind the bar cleaning a few glasses.

"Are they S-Class too?"

"No, but they are close to most of us."

"So is Liora strong?" The brunette boy asked. Yuki nodded and said that she was the second strongest in the guild. He then smiled. "I think I might challenge her." Yuki and Aki laughed at Kai. He then gave them a confused look.

"Kai, Liora is our SECOND strongest wizard here, not to mention she is an S-Class wizard, also she uses Hurricane Magic." Yuki said. She then grinned. "Plus, you'll just get defeated in a second." Kai then was a bit ticked off. He then got up from his seat and walked up to Liora. The S-Class mage looked at him.

"Hello, my name is Kai Fallen." He began. Liora smiled. Kai then bowed. "I wish to challenge you." As soon as he said that, the members of the guild looked at him like he was crazy. Liora then thought and nodded.

"Alright, I'll fight you." She said calmly. She got up from her seat and went outside, Kai followed her and other members followed.

Liora stood in front of the building as Kai stood a few feet away. They both stared at each other. Yuki, on the side lines, looked at Kai like he was an idiot. Kai thinks he could beat Liora. Master Fauna who appeared in the middle, smiled.

"Alright ready, set, go." She said as she left the middle and went to the side lines. Kai charged toward Liora as fast as he could. He then raised his fist and began to release it. Liora stood there waiting patiently. When Kai was only an inch away, Liora grabbed his fist, spun him around and released. Kai then crashed into the guilds wall leaving a crack. The brunette haired boy was on the ground, he was knocked out. Everyone just watched with their mouths open. She defeated him so quickly. Liora then left the area and went back into the guild, but before that she looked at Kai. Then, went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now real quick. Even though Liora is the second strongest, I want to clear up that she is nowhere close to Erza or Gildarts. Just wanted to say that. Plus, Kai was defeated quickly, and look there. It took five seconds for him to get destroyed. Anyway hoped you like it, don't like the chapter myself for some reason. But anyway. Bye.<strong>


	7. Darkness Rises!

**A/N: Okay, I didn't realize I made a couple of mistakes in the last chapter and I want to clear it up. I did fix it in the chapter, so I fix the rank for the three people in the last chapter and I put their magic. Also Eno was created by roguecheneyrolu and Shobi Warrick was created by Condor-K. Thanks you two for great OC. Also, new arc has now begin. Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: Darkness Rises<strong>

Late night, June 10, in the town called Hidoshi, the town was fast asleep, people were in their homes, as a couple others were walking on the lone paths. The moon was shinning it's light over the town. The town was small, it had one shop, and a few houses that surrounded a small shrine that was in the center.

"Hidoshi... a peaceful town." A female voice that sounded calm said. The girl looked to be about twenty. She had black hair that went down her spine with red eyes, the girl had fair skin. She wore a long black coat that stopped at her ankles and was buttoned up to her waist. She wore a purple blouse shirt under it and black pants. The girl had a blank and an unfeeling face.

"Won't be peaceful for long." A cocky male voice said. The guy wore a blood red jacket that was open to show a dull gray shirt. He also wore long khaki pants. The guy had long brown hair that stopped below his shoulder, he had pale skin. A few strands went down his face and covered his emerald green eyes. The guy had a grin on his face.

"Indeed..." A deep male voice agreed. The man was taller then anyone here, he had a sleeveless black shirt with an large X on the back, green army pants, and a gold chain necklace. He had silver hair that was somewhat spiky, brown eyes and a small beard. His face was blank like the girl.

"The time has come." said another female. This female seemed to be in a happy mood. She had blond hair that was in a pony tail and hazel eyes. The women had on a blue opened jacket with a gray shirt, just like the guy with the blood jacket. She also had black pants.

The only thing that they all had in common was the symbol on the their bodies. The girl with black had a black circle with a skull in the middle of her chest. The guy with the blood red jacket had the same on the back of his neck. The taller guy had it on his arm. The women had hers on her right cheek. But there was one more. Another man was standing in the middle of them.

The man had dark blue hair that was short in the back, but long in the front. His hair blocked his black dull eyes. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a gray long jacket with red edges. He wore khaki pants. The man had a small smile on his face. He also had a symbol on his palm.

"Yes, the time for destruction is upon this country." He said in a calm manner. He then looked at the town. He raised his hand in the air. The down's buildings shined with light and then, the buildings exploded as flames erupted from the buildings destroyed roofs. The one with the white shirt smiled. "Now, time to get the object that will bring this country to ruins."

* * *

><p>The next day, June 11, everyone was in the guild hall. Kai was sitting at the bar with Yuki and Haru, Eno and Christian were talking among one another. Most of the females in the guild were gossiping about stuff that no one get.<p>

Yuki sighed. There wasn't any good jobs on the request board and nothing interesting was going on. "I'm bored." She complained and banged her head on the table. Kai was bored as well. Haru was trying to come up with a topic. Aki was reading a magazine called Sorcerer Weekly behind the bar.

"Well, that can't be helped." Haru said. It was Kai's turn to sigh. The brunette started a conversation with Haru. Yuki watched closely at Kai. It was funny, Kai and her became close friends and she trust him.

After an hour had past, Master Fauna came in the guild hall. She cleared her throat. "Listen up everyone." She called out as everyone in the guild hall turned their attention toward her. "I had just been in formed that the town know as Hidoshi had mysteriously was found in ruins." Everyone listened closely, a few people were a bit shocked by the news. The master closed her eyes. "After the Magic Council sent investigators to the site, they found that the shrine in the town was the only thing standing and the door to it was destroyed. But, the then the council's investigates found a piece of evidence, it was a dark guild."

Kai took a step back. A dark guild, he heard about them, they were guilds that were either denied from the Magic Council, and they kept going. But, all dark guilds were held together by three main dark guilds, if he remembered right, they were Oracion Seis, Grimiore Heart, and Tartaros. They were all defeated by a guild called Fairy Tail. Does this mean that there is a new force?

"Hey why don't we go on a job, even though the jobs won't be good." Yuki suggested. The brunette haired boy agreed.

"Hey, don't mind if I come?" Haru asked. Yuki and Kai didn't seem to mind. "Great, also do you mind if I bring Luna." Kai gave him a look. Haru shrugged. "Hey we could use her Moon Magic." Yuki agreed before Kai could answer.

"Alright let's go." Yuki said, as all three got up from their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, new arc. Hope you enjoyed this one, I did mess up a bit, my brother was on my computer, so this chapter may suck. Any way see you next time. <strong>


	8. Chaos!

**A/N: Welcome back, I planned to finish this chapter two days ago, but had a lot of school work to do. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Chaos<strong>

Kai placed his hands behind his back as he walked along the town's streets. He, Yuki, Haru, and Luna had just finished their job. It was to kill a monster, give it to a shop keeper and give a magic tool to the client. It was a bit tough, due to Haru not helping most of the time. He literally said that Kai was enough to defeat the monster, but he got eaten and Yuki and Luna had to get him out.

"Can't believe the reward was lowered at the last minute, plus I almost got digested." Kai said. Haru placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"At least it was fun to watch Yuki and Luna get you out." He said with a small laugh. Kai didn't find it funny, while he was inside, the two girls were attacking the monster and they happen to hit the places where Kai was, after they defeated it, Yuki literally cut through the monster and dragged him out. Was not fun. He wasn't amused.

"Since we finished our job early, why don't we tour the town." Luna suggested. They all liked the idea. Luna smiled. "Great, we will meet in the towns square." They all agreed to the location and they all spread out. Kai went on his own, same with Haru, Yuki and Luna walked together.

Ten minutes passed and Kai was wondering the towns marketplace, he didn't like any of the magic tools that they were selling. A town who mainly sells magic, didn't have any interesting holder type magic. He didn't really need holder type magic, due to him having his own magic, but may never know.

In a different part of the town, Haru was in a special place called the Battle Crimson. The Battle Crimson is a place where mages from all around can train to increase their magic power or take on the Battle Crimson's Royal Battle, where the mage will take on ten of the buildings top mages. Haru was concentrating. A guy was standing in front of Haru, the guy seemed to be built for a fight.

In another part of the town, Yuki and Luna were walking around to different shops in the town. They stopped by a few magic shops, a bakery, and a blue shrine with black edges.

An hour later they all met back up in the town's square. Haru started to walk, but stopped and turned toward the others. "Let's head back to the guild." He said as he continued to walk. The two girls followed. Kai walked as well, but stopped. His eyes went wide, he turned and looked around, but nothing was in sight. He had sensed a strong level of magical power, but it then vanished. Kai was confused. He turned and caught up with the others.

A couple of minutes later, they had left the town and made their way back to the guild. Haru and the girls were talking, while the brunette haired boy was thinking about the massive amount of magic power that he had sensed. He was confused by a different thing as well. How did his friends not sense the magic power? Was it just a feeling of some sort?

Yuki looked over at the confused Kai. She backed away from Haru and Luna and walked next to Kai. "Something wrong?" She asked. The boy exited his thoughts and faced his female friend. He smiled.

"It's nothing, don't worry about." He said, Yuki, who seemed to believe him started to talk with Haru and Luna again. Kai felt a bit guilty lying to his close friend. The brunette thought he should tell them. They should know, right? "Hey, guys." He started. They all turned to him. He was about to say something, but then a loud boom erupted the area. The ground beneath started to shake as the four tried to keep their balance. As soon as the rumbling stopped it was quiet again.

"What was that?" Luna asked. Neither of them knew. The all looked around, Yuki pointed toward the sky.

"Look!" She said, they all turned to the direction she was pointing. There was a huge pillars of smoke coming from the town. The smoke was rising rapidly. The four hurried over back to the town. It took them five minutes to reach the town, except the town was no longer there. It was all destroyed, everyone's eyes went wide, a huge town gone in a few seconds, it seemed impossible. The girls wore worried expressions, Haru was a bit confused, Kai had a blank look. They all looked forward to see that the blue shrine was still standing. They all walked over and stood in front of it.

"Why is this the only thing left?" Luna asked. It was strange and very suspicious, the two boys walked up to it.

"Let's open it." Kai suggested, Haru seemed to agree. The brunette reach forward to the handle of the shrine, but before he was about to open it, a large power of magic appeared, this time it was closer. Kai turned around quickly to see a tall man with a sleeveless black shirt with an large X on the back, green army pants, and a gold chain necklace. He had silver hair that was somewhat spiky, brown eyes and a small beard. His face wore a blank expression. They all stared at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Haru shouted over to him. He was silent. "Are you the one who destroyed the town?" Still no answer. Haru began to get a bit ticked off. "Answer." The man raised his hand. The man's shadow went straight toward Haru, the shadow risen up form the ground and it looked like it was actually alive. The shadow raised it's hand in front of Haru's chest. Haru was about to punch the shadow, but stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, Haru eyes went wide as he started to cough up blood and dropped to the ground. The others watched as he went down, he hit the ground hard, he was silent, but he was still breathing. The man walked toward the three. They prepared to fight the guy, once he was close the guy just stick his arm out toward the left as three shadows moved toward Kai, Yuki, and Luna. The shadows risen from the ground and jut pushed them out of the way.

The guy was now in front of the shrine. He pulled it open to reveal a small blue sphere like orb. He grabbed it, turned around and started walking away. The shadows disappeared, Kai ran toward the guy and tried to get him by surprised. He readied his fist and was about to punch, when something hit him. The brunette backed up and saw a girl next to the man. She had blond hair that was in a pony tail and hazel eyes. The women had on a blue opened jacket with a gray shirt, just like the guy with the blood jacket. She also had black pants.

"Now, now.' She said. Kai was about to strike again when two more appeared it was another guy and another girl. The girl had black hair that went down her spine with red eyes, the girl had fair skin. She wore a long black coat that stopped at her ankles and was buttoned up to her waist. She wore a purple blouse shirt under it and black pants. The girl had a blank and an unfeeling face.

The first guy wore a blood red jacket that was open to show a dull gray shirt. He also wore long khaki pants. The guy had long brown hair that stopped below his shoulder, he had pale skin. A few strands went down his face and covered his emerald green eyes. The guy had a grin on his face.

Kai growled at them. "Who are you?" He asked. They all showed their marks.

"We are called Death's Ascendants... a dark guild." The man with the blood red jacket said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay wanted to get this out earlier. but school got in the way. Sorry for the wait, I will be releasing chapters more frequently now. Hoped you enjoy bye.<strong>


	9. United!

**A/N: Okay so here are the chapters I promised. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: United!<strong>

Kai stared at the four figures. Anger filled his eyes, seeing his friend like that made him angry. He stared at them with his motionless eyes. Yuki and Luna watched from a far, while holding Haru up. Yuki kept her eye on Kai, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Why did you destroy the town with everyone in it and what's up with that crystal ball thing." Kai asked as his anger grew. The guy with the orb and the two girls walked away as the guy in the red coat stayed. "Hey, stop." The brunette started to run toward them, the man in the red jacket was in his way, but Kai didn't care, all he wanted was answers.

As soon as Kai was almost close, but then the guy in the red jacket stepped in front of him, the brunette readied his fist to strike. The man watched him with no emotion. The brunettes fist was only an inch away from his face, but the guy in red dodged somehow, he grabbed the brunettes arm, forced it behind his back, and kicked him.

Kai looked back at the man, he was starting to get pissed off because this guy is fighting him and beating him like its nothing. The brunette held up his hand, ready to cast his spell. The man smirked. The brunette had to put all his energy into this attack, if he does that, then maybe, this guy would be defeated.

"Destruction of... Oblivion." He shouted as the large dark blue beam went straight for the man. The red jacket man held his hand up. The blast collided with the man. It was now Kai's turn to smirk, but it disappeared. His eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the man, still with his arm up. He looked fine, not even a scratch was seen. Kai began to feel weak as he dropped to one knee. His magic power was now empty. The brunette cursed at his failed attempt. "How... how are you able to stand after that blast, that blast had all my magic power in it, who are you."

The man grinned sharply. "Names Drake, I use Space magic, which I used to avoid your blast... which reminds me." He said as he snapped his fingers. Kai wondered what he meant, but then a large circle appeared next to him, the brunette turned his head toward it, but a bright light blocked his vision and after that... everything went dark.

* * *

><p>In the Celestial Light guild, everyone was enjoying themselves. They were either talking with one another, drinking until they get drunk, most of them already drunk, and just having a good time. Christian was talking to Eno about the jobs they went on. Shobi was sitting with Crystal and Brody, drinking. Aki was sitting in one of the many stools in front of the bar reading Sorcerer Weekly, Master Fauna was next to her. The master couldn't help but wear a worried face. Aki looked toward her.<p>

"Something wrong, Fauna?" Aki said. Fauna shook her head.

"It's nothing." She responded. The bartender seemed fine with her masters response and return to her Sorcerer Weekly magazine. Fauna couldn't help, but worry. She doesn't know why, but it felt like something bad was about to come. She shrugged and shook it off.

"Wonder when Kai and the others will return?" She said to herself as she watched the guild members. She got up from her seat and headed to her office, she walked in as she opened the door wide. As soon as she was in she shut the door softly. She went over to her desk and sat down on the wooden chair that was siting there. She grabbed a piece of paper that was off to the side and placed it down in front of her. She stared down the paper with a dark face. She then turned her head toward a nearby window.

* * *

><p>Kai's eyes shot open, he breathed heavily, grasping for air. He blinked rapidly, it felt like he was being choked. As soon as he calmed down and his breathing went back to being calm, he looked around. It was an unfamiliar area, he was still in the forest surrounded by trees and plants, but one thing was that there was no debris from the buildings anywhere. The brunette wondered what happened. He looked down to his left and his eyes grew wide. It was Haru, he had a blank look on his face. He had bandages around his head and Kai saw that he had a few bandages around his torso. The brunette got up from the ground,where was he? What happened to those people from that guild? Where was Yuki and Luna? He had to get some answers.<p>

He got up from the ground, but then stopped as he felt a sharp throughout his whole body. He looked down and saw that he had bandages around his arms and torso. He felt a bandage around his head and a single one on his cheek. He remembered that he was fighting that guy named Drake and he reversed his attack and made it hit himself. He forced himself to get up as the pain continued. He started to walk around the forest, cursing at the events that had happened.

"Damn it, I swear I'm going to defeat that guy if I see him." He said harshly as animals that were watching him go by. He kept cursing until he stood in front of a large spring. He looked around the area, it looked peaceful and calming. He noticed something that was near the left side of the spring. He saw brown hair, it was Yuki. He walked up to her. Yuki turned her head toward Kai in shock.

"Kai? You shouldn't be up, you should be laying down." She said with worried as Kai sat down next to her and he stared at the spring. He said that he was fine and he need the exercise.

"What happened and how long was I out?" He asked.

"You were hit by your own attack remember? After you got hit I ran over and grabbed you, that guy you were fighting didn't do anything as I grabbed you. I then ran into the forest with Luna and here we are. You were out for about three hours." She explained. Kai stared at the calming water. He started to think. He turned his head over to Yuki.

"Let's go after them." Kai suggested. Yuki looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't like where this was going, "That thing that they were holding was in that shrine and they are going to kill people just to get it, so I'm going after them." Yuki started to get a bit pissed at him.

"Your injured and you weren't able to take out one of them." She stated, she was right, but that was only because he was angry and went in like an idiot.

"I'll be ready this time." He responded.

"I say we should as well." A male voice called out as the two looked over to see Haru. "Its true that we got destroyed, but we didn't know what we were dealing with. So we should go after them." After he said that Luna appeared behind him.

"You guys sure?" The brunette haired girl asked as they all nodded. She sighed in defeat. "Alright lets go." Everyone started to move out to find where they were heading. Kai had something in the back of his head that he was thinking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I so it took awhile to complete, but I managed to finish it. Anyway am back onto my normal posting days or whatever and won't be and long waited chapters. Thanks for waiting. See you guys in the next chapter.<strong>


	10. The Phoenix Orbs!

**A/N: Okay I did meant to post two chapters the other day, but I was really busy. But I will be posting chapters faster now. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also Chapter 10, its not big, but I got past one of my goals to reach 10. Sorry that this took a bit long.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: The Phoenix Orbs<strong>

It has been three hours since they had left the ruined town. They were making their way to a town that was not that far to the east. They had to walk, since they couldn't rent a carriage or any kind of transportation because the town was destroyed and in flames. Haru had recovered a lot, but was told not to do anything that would involve him to use a lot of muscle.

They had just stopped to rest for awhile. Luna was sitting with Haru, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Yuki was across from them, but Kai wasn't with them. He was actually in a nearby area that was cleared from trees. It had a large rock wall with a waterfall coming down into a small lake. Kai was standing before the lake watching the calming water. His eyes were closed like he was meditating or something. He raised his hand toward the side of the hard stone wall. He concentrated. A large circle appeared in his hand. A large beam shot out and went toward the wall. The beam collided with the wall and a large crash noise was heard. As smoke cleared and a medium sized hole was seen.

"Still not enough." He said as he stared at the hole. He needed to get stronger by the time he meets that guy, Drake again. He needed to beat him. He shot at the wall a few more times trying to think. Space magic, a magic that can transport attacks and reappear anywhere he pleases. How could you defeat that. It would seem impossible. As he thought a bit more, a hand touched him on the shoulder. He turned around to reveal the bluenette, Luna.

"We about to leave." She said. The brunette haired boy nodded slightly. Luna walked away back to where they had stopped to rest. Kai turned his attention back at the waterfall, staring at the violent water crashed into the small lake. It seemed peaceful enough. Satisfied with the image, he walked away and went back to the rest spot where he would soon join the others.

Once he was with his friends, he saw that they were setting up. After they were all packed, they set out to the nearest town, which was only about ten minutes away. The group began to walk. Haru put a hand on his chin. They all looked at him with concern.

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked. Haru shook his head and his eyes met with theirs.

"It's that tall guy... yeah know, the one who knocked me out." He said. They all nodded, the young man continued. "It's about his magic, he was able to move his shadow and make it do whatever he wanted... I feel like I heard about it before, but I can't recall." He explained as everyone thought about it for a second. It was true that the tall guys magic was a bit strange. It seemed like all of them had different types of magic. But, it was too soon to tell.

After a while, they were now in town. Luckily this town didn't have any kind of shrine or sacred spot. So that would mean that the guild Death's Ascendants wouldn't be here. Kai and the others walked around town for a bit, they needed info on what that weird shape orb was and why they were after it. Yuki and Luna said that they would head to the towns library and see if they can find anything, while Kai and Haru would search the town and see if people would know.

Kai was in the square of the town he walked around, there was a lot of people who lived in this town, it was a bit crowded. He walked up to a few people and asked them about the orb a lot of people didn't know what he was talking about, most ignored him, and the rest just didn't talk and just listened. This went on for about an hour.

Haru in was in the outer area of the town, he talked to a few people, one person said that the shrines have been there for ages and towns built around them. Others just gave him weird stories.

Another hour has gone by, Kai, Haru, Yuki, and Luna met up in the square. Kai was sitting on a nearby bench when they met up.

"Any luck." Yuki asked. The brunette haired boy shook his head, while Haru said he only found out that the shrines were here long ago. The brown haired girl listened and after he was done she held out a book in front of her. "Me and Luna found a book that should tell us." Kai looked serious now. He wanted to know what was going on with these shrines and why they were important to Death's Ascendants. Yuki opened the book and began to read it.

"Long ago, while Fiore was being formed. There was chaos long ago, which involved war and black mage called Zeref. In the eastern part of Fiore, which is where we are. There was a man who didn't like the chaos, so he used all his magic energy on creating a spell that would shape the world as he pleases. So he created the Phoenix Orbs. He was going to turn the world to what he thinks would be right, a place without war, death, or chaos." She said. She continued with the story. "But, before he was able to do that, he had used to much power to use it and was near to death. So he use the remainder of his power to transport the orbs away. They now lie in the shrines that he had created along with the orbs." Yuki closed the book. Everyone was amazed, only one guy created those orbs that can change the world.

"_The Phoenix... orbs?_" Kai thought, so that's why Death's Ascendants wanted those orbs. They already have the one from that town, but how many did they actually have? He decided to ask how many there were.

"Well it says that there are only six Phoenix Orbs, you got red, blue, yellow, green, white, and black and they have the blue one as well as the red one." Luna said. So all they have to do is get the four orbs and stop the dark guild before they change the world.

"So where is the next Phoenix Orb suppose to be?" Haru asked.

"Well, there is one in a town called Ecliptic, there was one in the town that we came from, but they got it." The brunette explained. So it was agreed. They would head to the town known as Ecliptic and get the orb. They started to make their way to the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 10 is done. Yay. Sorry that I am taking for ever to update, my graduation is coming up shortly and we have to practice for some reason. Don't understand why, but meh. See you all next time, the chapter will come out shortly and won't take like two weeks.<strong>


	11. Confronting Death!

**A/N: Nothing new, just going straight into the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Confronting Death!<strong>

A day has gone by, no new info or rumors were heard. No towns had been attacked since then. The group was now on their way to the town known as Ecliptic, where they will find the the third orb. They were traveling on a train, good thing that town had a train station, otherwise they would have to travel on foot, which would take too long. The train ride was silent, it had been traveling for about an hour.

Luna was reading more about the Phoenix Orbs, wondering if there was a way to stop it. Haru was sleeping, it was a long ride and they still had about another hour until they arrive. Kai was looking out the window, his hand on his face as he watched the trees past. Yuki looked out the window as well, while taking a quick look toward Kai once in a while to try and see what he was thinking. She sighed, she was starting to get bored and she didn't think anyone wanted to talk. She decided to take a quick look around the train. She got up and walked out of the passenger car and out the door that was near.

The young girl walked through about three of the trains passenger cars. She didn't find anything until she came into the next one. It looked a bit different from the other ones, it had the same seats on the left side, but on the right side it had some kind of bar. Yuki thought this was first class or something, she walked through, some guys who were sitting at the small bar were watching her, like she was some kind of monster, but they all had a grin on their faces. One guy from the bar got up and walked over to the brunette haired girl.

The guy seemed to be in his early forties, he had dark red hair with a few gray lines that stopped below his shoulders, he had dull looking eyes. His face had a few wrinkles and he had a red beard. He wore a gray and red checkered shirt with jeans.

"Hey girly, can I buy you a drink?" The man said. Yuki shook her head and responded with a no, but the guy kept trying. "Come on, one drink can't hurt." Yuki then walked past him, the guy's face went a bit red from anger. He grabbed Yuki and turned her around, they were now in eye contact. The other guys at the small bar kept on smiling and grinning. "You know, you shouldn't walk away when someone is offering you something." He raised his fist. He was ready to swing. She saw anger in his face. The guy released his arm, but he couldn't move it. The guy looked back to see a boy, it was Kai, he smiled.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" Kai said jokingly. Yuki gave him a death stare as veins formed on her head. Kai sighed, guess she couldn't take a joke. He pulled the guy away from his female friend and threw him over toward the bar, the man crashed into the wall and fell to the ground, taking some of the glasses and other type of stuff with him. Kai smirked and looked at the other guys sitting there. "Anyone else?" They all shook their heads and went back to doing whatever they were doing. The two teens then walked back to their seats, where they Haru and Luna who were still doing what they were doing.

* * *

><p>An hour has past, they had arrived at Ecliptic. The town was not well known, but it did have a few sights to see. The town was located at the middle of the north side of Fiore. The group of walked along the streets of Ecliptic, searching for the shrine where the next orb is.<p>

"So where would this orb be?" Haru asked. Luna opened the book again, trying to see if the book would have any answers, but it didn't say anything. She closed the book and shrugged.

"The book doesn't say. We'll just have to take a look around, let's split up." She said as she and Yuki went one way, Kai and Haru went the other.

They looked all over town, they even asked the people who lived in the town, but they didn't know what they were talking about. As the search began to come to a close, they couldn't get anything. The two boys sat down in a nearby restaurant, they couldn't believe no one has ever heard of the Phoenix Shrine.

"We looked almost everywhere... are we even sure that the shrine is even in the town." Haru asked as he crossed his arms. It was true, but they needed to find these orbs before Death's Ascendants could collect them all and destroy Fiore, shaping it however they want. But, something did seem off, when they asked the questions to the towns people, they gave a quick no or they looked like they were hiding something.

"There has to be a spot we didn't look yet?" Kai asked, even thought they explored the whole place. "It has to be here." As they thought a bit more, an explosion erupted, the ground started to shake. The two boys got up and ran outside, once they got out, they saw some smoke coming from the Lunar park that was in the middle of the town. They race to the park, maybe... just maybe, it was Death's Ascendants.

Once they reached the park, Yuki and Luna had arrived at the same time. People ran out of the park in panic. The group tried to push the people out of the way to try and get in the park. As they were pushing, they couldn't see much, but they could of see something that looks like a hole. They got threw the crowd of people and made their way toward it. They looked down to see some kind of building structure. It was small with green walls, a golden door, and a black roof. In front of the building they saw a girl with black hair with a long black coat.

"It's that girl from that dark guild!" Haru called out. The girl heard him and turned toward the group. Her face was emotionless.

"It's you..." She said as the group jumped down the hole and stood in front of the girl.

"Your with Death's Ascendants!" Yuki called out. The girl nodded.

"You may call me Hikari." She said as she got into a battle stance. "Now... I suggest you stay out of my way, the time of destruction has come." The girl stretched her arm forward. The ground began to shake. The group tried to keep their balance as the rumbling continued. After it stopped they watched the girl carefully. But then, a few cracking noises were heard everywhere. The rocks began to show the cracks as plants began to rise form those cracks. The plants then showed off a pink colored flower. The plants covered the whole area. "Now, who would like to fall victim... to my Flower Magic!"

Everyone hesitated, but Luna stepped forward.

"I'll handle her." Luna said as she walked up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the chapter, looks like its Luna VS Hikari. I was going to let Kai or Haru fight her, but I thought it would be good to show of her magic. So next time we will see the fight take place for the Phoenix Orb. Bye.<strong>


	12. Luna VS Hikari- Part 1

**A/N: Nothing new, So I'm just going to move on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Luna vs Hikari- Part 1<strong>

Luna and Hikari eyes one another, waiting to see who would make the first move. Yuki, Haru, and Kai watched from the sidelines, they seemed a bit worried about Luna. Too be fairly honest, Yuki and Kai didn't know how strong Luna is, but Haru was calm as the sea. The black haired girl from the dark guild was kind of hard to tell what she was thinking, but it looked like she was ready.

"I will finish you quickly and after that you will be devoured by my flowers." She said as she held up her hand. "Blooming Crimson." After she said that a plant behind Luna began to move. The green color of the plant turned a dark red with a blazing pattern. It launched itself toward the blue haired girl, everything thought she didn't see it, but she manage to dodge it. Hikari moved her arm to the left, the plant followed her motion. The top of the plant started to bloom a crimson flower. The flower crashed into Luna, sending her flying toward a nearby wall. As she made contact with it she let out a loud groan of pain. She then fell to the ground. Everyone took a step forward.

"Luna!" Everyone shouted. Yuki ran up to her, but she was then hit with a flower, which sent her back. The flower didn't feel soft, it felt like a hard piece of metal. Kai went to her side to see if she was okay, luckily it didn't do much. He turned his attention to Hikari who was watching them.

"I wouldn't move from that spot if I were you." She said as she raised her arm. The ground opened up and a giant plant blocked their path. "If you even try to move, I will be forced to kill you." Everyone hesitated, if that flower was hard as metal, then who knows what else there is. They couldn't do anything, so they just sat back and watched. Hikari turned her attention to Luna. She was back on her feet. She had some blood coming down from her lip. She wiped it with her black sleeve.

"My turn." Luna said as she raised her hands into the sky. "Bright moon, I call upon you, hear thy calling, release the power of the moon..." As she chanted, shining dust like sparkles formed around her. "Show me your graceful sight... Moon Shining Breath." As she called the last words, the sky above began to show a moon, it was hard to see due to it being day time, but it was still noticeable. The moon began to crack and break apart the falling moon bits levitated behind Luna. Once the moon was broken down and behind the girl, she raised her arm and launched it toward Hikari. The moon pieces went flying over to Hikari. The dark guild member didn't do a thing. The pieces crashed toward her, causing dust to fly around. The attack kept rapidly going, not taking a break.

Once the attack stopped, everyone on, except Haru cheered for her. Haru crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't be cheering yet." He said. Yuki and Kai looked at him with a confuse look. "Sure, her attack got Hikari, but take a closer look." They did what he said and their eyes widen with shock. The dust had cleared, Hikari didn't have a scratch on her. In front of her was a large shield made of flowers.

Hikari's face was still motionless. "My Blooming Shield cannot be destroyed by a mere rock." She said. Luna growled at her. The black haired girl placed her hand toward the ground. The ground began to shake as a few plants came up, they had red rose like flowers on the top. "Let's see you dodge this... Rose Lancer." The four flower like lances went straight for the bluenette. She dodged them as they came close. The last one was close, it made a little scratch on her arm. "I'm impressed, not many people can dodge my Rose Lancer attack and live." This made Luna smile a bit.

She raised her arm toward the sky again. "Lunar Eclipse!" She said. The sun that could be seen from the top of the hole suddenly went dark. The cave became a bit dark. Hikari couldn't see anything. As she looked up toward the sun, she could see some kind of violet light coming from it. As it got brighter the sun shot a large beam toward Hikari. She tried to block it with her arms because it was too late to summon her Blooming Shield, the attack broke her defense and sent her sliding back ten inches. Both girls looked at each other.

"Now that we have tested each others power, let's stop using half of it. Show me your full power." She said. The two brunettes couldn't believe it, they were only using half their power. Haru couldn't help but laugh.

"I known Luna for a while now, even before the guild was listed as a legal guild. I spared with her, she came close to beating me, but I won." He explained. He closed his eyes with his smile still on his face. "I saw a lot of potential in her." After that a quick image went by his head it was about an old man with a long beard. "Just like you said to me... master..." He said that last part to himself. He continued to watch the two girls go at it.

"Solar Eclipse!" Luna shouted as two orange colored balls of light appeared in her hand. She placed her hands in front of her and the blast fired toward Hikari.

"Shattering Sunflower." Hikari said as a pile of sunflowers appeared in front of her and were shredded apart. They didn't seem like much, but they blocked Luna's attack. Dust formed around the area in front of Luna. She tried to see where Hikari was, but couldn't see anything. But then Hikari erupted from the smoke and kicked Luna in the side. The bluenette fell to the ground, she held her side. She looked up but was kicked again. She fell completely to the ground. Hikari grabbed her and punched her in the stomach. Luna went back to the ground. She looked up to the black haired girl. She got fast and placed her hand in front of Hikari.

"Ecliptic Chaos." She said. Nothing happened. Hikari was about to punch her again, but she heard a weird sound, she looked down and saw a mark. The mark had a timer on it. The timer read ten seconds. Luna smirked and kicked Hikari hard in the chest, sending her back. The timer was now on zero, as it hit Hikari exploded. Smoke surrounded the area again. Luna was breathing hard, that was one of her strongest spells, it must had worked.

"Did she get her?" Kai asked wondering if it worked. The smoke began to clear up. There was nothing near except a large crater. Everyone smiled, she did it. They cheered for her. Luna smiled toward them, but everyone's face who were on the sidelines were in shock. The girl was confused, she turned around and it was her turn to be surprised. It was Hikari, she looked hurt, but she was standing. The attack failed.

"Now, let's begin round two." She said with no emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was pretty close, they keep going back and forth, but anyway, I will see you all next time.<strong>


	13. Luna VS Hikari- Part 2

**A/N: Welcome back, the battle continues, this chapter might suck because I was busy but, lets jump into the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Luna VS Hikari- Part 2<strong>

"Now, let's begin with round two." Hikari said with no emotion in her face. They all stared at her, Luna's attack didn't finish her off. She was covered in scratches and some bruises. She had one eye closed, which might have been from the pain that she had took head on, but here she was, standing on her own two feet.

Luna was shocked. "H-how are you still standing?" She asked as Hikari began to walk up to her until they were only a foot away from one another. The blacked haired girl raised her hand in front of Luna's face. A magic circle appeared in her hand. It was a pink circle with a weird flower like pattern on it.

"Countdown of Petals." She said as she lowered her hand down back to her side. Everyone watched the dark guild member. Nothing happened, everyone was left confused until they heard a weird beeping noise, like something was counting down. They looked everywhere until Yuki looked at her friend, her eyes went wide with shock. What she saw was a number on Luna's forehead. It had ten seconds on it and it was counting backwards. The bluenette haired girl didn't know what was going on as she searched for the beeping. To her it sounded close, but to Yuki it was on her friends forehead. The countdown was now at five seconds. Hikari began to walk away. "five... four... three... two..." She counted as she was at a good distance away. The number was now on one and it slowly began to turn to zero. "Zero."

"Luna!" Yuki shouted, the two boys looked at her and then turned their attention to Luna. Luna looked up to her, but then everything started to light up. A loud bang erupted from the explosion as rock from beneath Luna was shattered and were sent flying everywhere. Dust began to fill the room, everyone stared wondering if their friend was okay, or alive. The dust began to clear, at the spot where Luna was once on. It was empty, nothing was there, but a black spot. Their friend was gone. Tears began to flow from Yuki's eye as she saw nothing remaining of her friend. Kai and Haru looked at Hikari with anger in their eyes.

"That bitch, I'm going to kill her!" Kai said, his voice sounded a bit deeper, his fist ready to attack. But they couldn't do anything because there was a barrier of flowers preventing them. Haru was about to try and escape, but his anger suddenly dropped, he looked started to look around like a maniac. The two were to busy to even notice. He looked over to a wall and his eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Luna, she was a bit bruised up and her clothes were a bit ripped, but her whole body was in one piece.

"Guys, look." He said as he pointed over to Luna's motionless body. They were glad she was in one piece, but the only question was on their mind was that if she was still alive. They couldn't tell whether she was breathing. But they could sense a bit of magic energy. Hikari was watching the motionless body as well. She walked up to it a bit and stopped.

"You were a good opponent... rest in peace." Hikari said as she walked away. But then she heard a chuckle. Her eyes went wide with shock, she turned around as saw Luna struggling to get on her feet. The blue haired girl looked straight at her with a smile.

"So ready for round two?" Luna said. Hikari growled, she thought that would have killed her, but she was back up. She raised her hand as a few pink circles formed around.

"You will die in an ever blooming grave... God's Sacred Flower Art: Destruction of Flowers." She said as a thousand plants began to rise up from the ground. The flowers stood tall in front of Luna. But, Hikari began to have a pink aura around her, her eyes were now pink. "Ever blooming flowers... I give up my soul." The plants went launching straight for Luna. The blue haired girl dodged most of them. She grabbed onto one of the plants and began to run on them toward the Hikari. She dodged plants as they crashed onto one another. After that, she was near Hikari. She jumped into the air, spreading her arms as two magic circles appeared in her hands.

"Lunar Wave." She said as a large blue wave went straight for Hikari. She took the hit head on. This send her back a bit. As Luna landed on the ground she began to run up to Hikari, then placing a hand in front of her. "Lunatic Crush." After she said that two half moon like sphere appeared on the sides of the two girls. She backed away from the dark member and shot her hand straight down. The two half moons collided with each other crushing Hikari. Once the attack disappeared, Luna placed one hand in front of her and closed her eyes.

"I call upon the moon, the stars, the comets, and everything else in the known space. I call upon you, to give me the power to defeat this foe. Release the depth of space... Falling of the ten thousand moons!" She said as small moon like spheres began to appear. All the objects began to fly straight to Hikari. The black haired mage couldn't dodge as she took the hits head on. The attack continued as a cloud of smoke formed around her. A few seconds past until it disappeared, the member of Death's Ascendants was now on the ground. The barrier around Kai and the others disappeared. They all smiled as they went to her. Hikari began to move, the four turned to her, they got into a battle stance waiting for her next move. She was on one knee, her right hand one the ground. She looked up with her eyes filled with anger.

"I'll remember this and the next time I see you girly, I will be victorious." She said as a magic circle appeared on the ground. A giant plant came up and swallowed Hikari, the plant then went back underground. She was gone.

"Now, let's grab the orb and get out of here." Kai said as they made there way to the shrine that was somehow intact. Haru opened the door s to the shrine only to reveal a green orb. He reached in a picked it up. He held it into the air, admiring it.

"One down, three more to go." He said. As they made there way out. A dark figure watched them leave the cave. He took out something and wrote on it.

"Luna Tsuki... Yuki Sakura... Haru Kido... and... Kai Fallen." The figure said as he disappeared into the shadows. "I'll have to keep my eye on them, especially... him."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I did want to make this fight a bit longer, but I was busy so I tried. Also I want to clear up that, Hikari has not been defeated fully (My friend was reading this and said this.) Anyway I will see you all next time.<strong>


	14. Separating!

**A/N: So I was originally going to post this a couple of days ago, but I had to retype this chapter because something weird went on with my laptop. Sad I had to restart it, might suck because I forgot half the things that happened in this chapter originally. Yay me... so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Separating!<span>**

Haru stretched his arms. He had a small grin on his face. They had finally gotten one of the Phoenix Orbs, but they couldn't rest now, they had to get the other three orbs that were still untouched. Death's Ascendants already had two orbs in their possession. If they can get the remaining four, then maybe their plans will fail. Kai had a smile on his face as he leaned up against a rock. His hands were behind the back of his head. Yuki was nearby patching up Luna's bruises, cuts, and most of her body. She had took on a lot of attacks, she was lucky to be breathing.

"You feeling okay Luna?" Yuki asked as she finished up wrapping the bluenette's arm. The girl smiled and nodded.

"I should be fine." She responded. She then turned her attention down toward the ground. She had the green orb in her hands. She couldn't believe that she won the battle against Hikari. She did wish that she didn't have to fight Hikari. She wondered where the girl went off to, but she probably went back to her guilds base. "At least it was worth it." She said as she turned her head toward Kai and Haru, she grinned. "Since I defeated one of the dark guilds members, I guess this makes me the strongest in this group."

Haru almost fell from that comment, Kai just ignored she said that. The brunette haired boy rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Don't worry, I plan to kick that guy, Drake in the face if I see him again." He said with confidence, but everyone didn't really believe in him. They all thought at the same time that he was going to get himself killed.

They sat around for a three hours, the sun was beginning to set and they had set up camp. Yuki was poking at the small fire that they made, she was trying to keep alight as she placed a few more branches in. She looked back at Luna, she was quiet. Guess she fell asleep. Her breathing was slow and calm. As she watched the bluenette sleep, she couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later Kai and Haru returned from fishing from a nearby lake. They woke up Luna and they began to feast on the large supply of fish. Once they were done, they had all went to sleep.

It was dark, the sky that was a blue color was now dim with black. The stars shined above, the moon was in the center of it, giving off light toward the earth. Yuki's eyes opened slowly. She wondered what time it was, but judging from the moon, it looked to be about midnight. She got up from the ground. She stretched her stiff muscles, sleeping on the ground was bit tough and uncomfortable. She looked at the others, Haru was passed out, he was in a weird looking position that looked extremely uncomfortable. He had drool was coming out of his mouth. She then looked at Luna. The bluenette girl was smiling in her sleep, guess she was having a good dream. But when she turned to her partner, he was gone.

"_Where did Kai go?_" She thought, was he training or was he just sitting around. She decided to look for him. After a while she found nothing, until she came to a small cliff. As she walked up, she saw a figure sitting by a nearby rock that was close to the cliffs edge. It was Kai, sitting as he watched the moon. She took a seat next to him. The boy didn't even bother to look at her. They watched the moon as it slowly moved. Neither of them talked to one another.

"Have you ever lost someone?" He asked, breaking the silence between them. The girl gave him a weird look wondering where this question came from, but before she could respond he got up and smiled. "Forget I asked, just thinking out loud." He began to walk away leaving her confused. Why did he asked if she had lost someone. She watched the moon as she thought about it.

The morning came, everyone was wide awake. Haru yawned as he got up, he wiped the drool that was on his face. Luna was already up. Her and Yuki were packing up camp as Kai was sitting around, thinking. As soon as everyone was up, they began to set out. They traveled through the forest until they made it to a large clearing. They walked the path, but stopped as they came to a cross road. There was a sign in front of the roads. It had an arrow facing toward the left and one to the right. They wondered where to go.

"So which way to the next shrine again?" The black haired teen said as he scratched. Luna took out a map, she scanned it and placed it back once she was done.

"It seems that there are shrines in both towns. The left path leads to Luminous and the other to Coralo Beach." She explained as she pointed to both paths. They began to think, if they go to either one, then they would be giving the enemy a chance to steal the orbs. What to do?

"We need to split up." Kai said as they all thought about. Sure they would be able to get both orbs without worrying about the enemy, but Death's Ascendants members are strong. Luna was lucky to even defeat Hikari. They had no choice as they all agreed.

"Alright, me and Haru will head to Luminous. Kai, you and Yuki will head to Coralo Beach." The bluenette said. As they began to ready for their next destinations. "We will meet up back at Ecliptic once we get the orbs." They all left one another as they made their journey to the towns.

* * *

><p>In an unknown location we find the members of Death's Ascendants sitting around a large table. The master of the guild was in the center. This man was known as Master Ada. The master did look young. He had anger on his face. As he stared at Hikari. The girl didn't dare look at him, she stared a the ground with her face filled with sorrow. He cleared his throat.<p>

"Hikari, I am disappointed in you." He began as Hikari began to shiver a bit. Master Ada had a voice that sounded like a teenage boy.

"I'm sorry master, I beg you for your forgiveness." She said as she continued to look at the ground. Master Ada slammed his fist on the table.

"Sorry isn't enough. You lost to a mere girl that was part of a light guild and not only that they got one of the Phoenix Orbs. Now we have to take it from them if we want to bring this world to destruction." He yelled as Hikari was in fear. He glared at her. "If you fail me once again. I will personally kill you myself." The other members only watched. Drake was cursing at himself, he should of went to claim the orb. He didn't want to see Hikari like this, she was only a young girl. "Now dismiss and this time, I don't want any failure."

"Yes master." They all said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay done, sorry for the late chapter, but I assure you, I won't be posting anymore late chapters. Don't understand why my computer kept losing the file, but whatever. See you all later.**


End file.
